1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolant systems for machine tools and, more particularly, to an accessory, high pressure cooling fluid delivery system for machine tools.
2. Prior Art
In general, machine tools are provided with integral cooling or lubricating systems which supply cooling or cutting fluid to the work stations of the machine tools. The cutting fluid generally reduces friction, draws heat away from the cutting tool and work piece and flushes the work site of debris. This generally improves control and accuracy of the machining process, increases production and reduces tool wear. However, the integral cooling systems of machine tools generally provide low pressure cutting fluid to the cutting area. The low pressure cutting fluid is inadequate for some operations of the machine tools to generate the desired cooling rates and flush away chips. Thus, for some operations a supplemental cooling fluid delivery system to provide high pressure cooling fluid to the cutting area of the machine tools is desirable. The supplemental cooling fluid delivery systems of the prior art generally provide a single coolant line directing high pressure cooling fluid to one work station. In the case more than one station was to be supplied by the prior art delivery systems, the cooling fluid from the single delivery line may have been split amongst several discharge nozzles resulting in lower pressures and/or reduced fluid flow at the nozzles in comparison to the pressure and flow in the single delivery line. The high pressure cooling fluid delivery system of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art as will be described in further detail below.